User blog:Lyndongwapo/Dominus, the First Necromancer
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = ranged |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 403.75 (+71.45) |mana= 367.45 (+66.35) |manaregen= 7.0 (+0.803) |damage= 59 (+3.25) |range = 150 (525) |armor = 26.4 (+3.04) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.636 (+0.341%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.695) |speed = 335 }} Dominus is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities There is 7 types of Death Ways: Disease, Petrify, Withering, Conflagration, Soul Abduction, Slaughter and Devour. Everytime nearby enemy unit is killed or Dead Minnion Unit is been killed by enemy champion will gain a Death stack, on reaching 10 stacks a random selection of Death Ways is been activated. This will improvise the effect of some of his abilities. Hide= |-|Disease= His Q is been amplified. Dead Units now release disease if they are been killed, dealing magic damage over time to the attacker and to nearby units at Dead Unit's 240 range. This will deal as total magic damage in over 4 seconds. Disease damage can stack effect from different Dead units. This passive lasts for 12 seconds. |-|Petrify= His W is been amplified in which stuns the first unit for . While unit is petrified, enemy unit accept 50% from any types of damages. But after petrification, the Damage amplifier of Death reaper is tripled for the remaining seconds of mark. Single use after cast. |-|Withering= His W is empowered in which unit hit is been withered in over 4 seconds, then unit release an aura. This aura reduces nearby enemy unit's attack speed and movement speed by per second that stack its effect up to 2 times. Maximum reduction . Aura range 320 units. Single use. |-|Conflagration= His E is empowered. Open up Hell instead of Dark hole, this time the area will now deal as magic damage per second. This will also increase the damage of E trigger skill by 15%. Single use. |-|Soul Abduction= His Q & E is amplified. Dead Unit's now increase thier attack speed and movement speed by and Area of Sorrows in Underworld will double the slow effect. Lasts passive in over 12 seconds. |-|Slaughter= His W skill is amplified, now the trigger damage will increase the percentage of health by 50% and it will deal True Damage. Single use. |-|Devour= His Q & E gain effect which the of damage will heal Dominus, half of effect to Dead Unit's attack. This passive lasts in over 12 seconds. }} }} Conjures a death portal in the ground, which it will deal magic damage after 0.5 second delay. Then summon in place a Dead Unit Minnion that attacks nearby enemy unit and prior to Dominus' target which it will deal magic damage on thier attacks. AOE has 185 unit radius. He can summon Dead Unit with limits depending on this skill level. |leveling= |range=750 units |cost= 65 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 2 seconds }} | }} Release a shadow toward the target lane, the first champion it hit is been marked by Death Reaper in over 4 seconds. While marked, unit apply true sight, increase Dominus Damage and after a duration mark will trigger dealing Magic Damage that varies at target's missing health. |leveling = plus |cost= 110 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 18 seconds |range=575 units }} }} Creates a dark hole in the ground, target area. Then after a 0.8 second delay, few hands of dead man comes out in the ground in which it will deal magic damage in the area and briefly snare the target for 0.5 seconds. This dark hole area will last for 3 seconds, in which any units stepped on it will be slowed by 30%. AOE radius: 215 units. |leveling= |range=800 units |cooldown= 11 seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Everytime his allied champion is been killed, Dominus conjure thier spirit and manipulate it, this spirit are shown as orb that floats around Dominus. In every spirit in his side, Dominus increase his damage released. |description2= Summon his Ally at his side uncontrollably follows him. Each will deal based on Ally's stats and apply for 0.8 seconds. They can only move within the from Dominus. |leveling= per spirit |leveling2= )}} plus )}} |cooldown= |cost= 200 |costtype=mana }} }} Comment Category:Custom champions